csofandomcom_th-20200214-history
Zombie 4: Darkness
Zombie 4: Darkness เป็น โหมดซอมบี้ และเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของการปรับปรุงระบบ หรือ Re:boot Counter-Strike Online ในปี 2014 ภาพรวม นี่เป็นโหมดที่ผู้เล่นถูกแบ่งเป็นฝ่ายซอมบี้ส่วนน้อย และแบ่งเป็นฝ่ายมนุษย์ส่วนมาก เป้าหมายของโหมดนี้สำหรับทีมซอมบี้ คือ คนหาพวกมนุษย์และแพร่เชื้อใส่พวกเขาให้กลายเป็นซอมบี้ ภายในเวลาที่กำหนด ขณะที่ฝ่ายมนุษย์ จะต้องพยายามหนี หรือ ซ่อนตัวจากซอมบี้ หรือทำลายล้างพวกมัน นอกจากนี้ ซอมบี้จะแข็งแรงขึ้น เมื่อความมืดมิดจากตอนกลางคืนกำลังมาเยือน ; เป้าหมาย *มนุษย์: ฆ่าซอมบี้ทั้งหมด หรือมีชีวิตรอดจนกว่าเวลาจะหมด *ซอมบี้: แพร่เชื้อใส่มนุษย์ทั้งหมด การเล่น *ซอมบี้ จะมีความสามารถมากกว่าเดิม อย่างเช่น กระโดดสูงกว่าเดิม ปีนป่ายกำแพงได้ เป็นต้น *โหมดนี้จะพิเศษตรงที่มีเวลากลางวัน กลางคืน โดยมนุษย์ จะเเข็งแกร่งเป็นพิเศษในเวลากลางวัน และซอมบี้ จะแข็งแกร่งเป็นพิเศษในเวลากลางคืน ทำให้เกมมีความสมดุล *โหมดนี้มีซอมบี้ตัวใหม่ความสามารถใหม่ และดูน่ากลัว *ไม่มี Hero และ Heroine ในโหมดนี้ *ไม่มีระบบวิวัฒนาการในโหมดนี้ มีอะไรใหม่? *ไอคอน HUD ใหม่ *อาวุธใหม่: M2 Browning *ภาพชนะอนิเมชั่นใหม่: *ซอมบี้ใหม่: Regular Zombie= :บทความหลัก: Regular Zombie Regular Zombie มีความสามารถใจการวิ่งและใต่กำแพง ความสามารถในการป้องกันของมันอยู่ในระดับปกติ |-| Light Zombie= :บทความหลัก: Light Zombie Light Zombie สามารถล่องหน และกระโดดสูงเพื่อโจมตี อย่างไรก็ตาม ความสามารถในการป้องกันอยู่ในระดับต่ำ |-| Heavy Zombie= :บทความหลัก: Heavy Zombie Heavy Zombie สามารถป้องกันขณะเคลื่อนที่ มันสามารถกระโดดสูง แล้วกระแทกตัวลงมา ทำให้เกิดการสั่นสะเทือน และยิงยาก |-| Night Stalker= :บทความหลัก: Night Stalker เมื่อถึงเวลากลางคืน ซอมบี้หนึ่ง หรือสองตัว จะถูกเลือกให้กลายเป็น Night Stalker อย่างไรก็ตาม ถ้าคุณมีเซ็ต Shadow Conqueror คุณสามารถเล่นเป็นตัวนี้ได้เลยทันทีเมื่อติดเชื้อ |-| Spin Diver= :บทความหลัก: Spin Diver Spin Diver เป็นซอมบี้พิเศษที่วางจำหน่ายเป็นเซ็ต Shadow Conqueror พร้อมกับ Night Stalker ความสามารถของมันคือการกลิ้ง และการตะครุบ |-| มนุษย์ *ฟรี MG3, Double Barrel, AI AS50 และ UTS-15 สามารถหาเก็บได้ในด่านต่างๆ *หน้าจอเลือกอาวุธใหม่ เหมือนกับรูปแบบ Deathmatch *ระเบิด สามารถมีได้ 2 ลูก *กด W 2 ครั้งรัวๆ ใช้ท่า sprint (วิ่งไว) *กด 5 เพื่อถีบ *กด 6 ใช้ท่า Concentrated Fire สามารถใช้ได้โดยพลังแถบ gauge meter ต้องมากกว่า 30% ซอมบี้จะไม่มีวันตาย ถ้าไม่ยิงโดยใช้สกิลนี้ มิฉะนั้นจะเกิดใหม่ *มีเสียงกรีดร้องของมนุษย์แบบใหม่ เมื่อติดเชื้อ ทั้งผู้ชาย และผู้หญิง (เสียงเวลาโดนซอมบี้ตบ) *พลังโจมตี จะเพิ่ม 1% ทุกๆ 1 วินาที *แรงโน้มถ่วงลดลงครึ่งหนึ่ง จึงไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้ Excellent Genes *ระเบิดสร้างความเสียหายได้มากกว่าเมื่อก่อน *Flashbang สามารถทำ stun และ knock back กับซอมบี้ ในขณะที่ Smoke grenade จะสร้างความเสียหายให้ซอมบี้ได้ Zb4 gameplayss2.png|ฟรี MG3 ใน Dark City Darkcity screenshot6.png|ถีบ Darkcity screenshot17.png|ถีบซอมบี้ Darkcity screenshot3.png|gauge meter เต็ม File:Darkcity_screenshot2_v2.png|หน้าจอซื้อแบบ Deathmatch Darkcity screenshot7.png|Concentrated fire Darkcity screenshot5.png|สกิล Sprint Darkcity screenshot4.png|มนุษย์ได้รับกระสุน cs_italy_20140119_1845240.jpg|ฟรี AS50 ใน Italy cs_assault_20140115_1941080.jpg|ฟรี Double-barreled shotgun ใน Assault cs_assault_20140118_1912380.jpg|เอฟเฟคจาก Flashbang ซอมบี้ *ซอมบี้ดั้งเดิม 3 ตัว และซอมบี้ตัวใหม่ 2 ตัว ได้แก่ Regular zombie, Light zombie, Heavy zombie, Night Stalker และ Spin Diver *กด W 2 ครั้งรัวๆ ใช้ท่าวิ่งไว (Regular Zombie) *คลิกขวาปีนกำแพง (Regular Zombie) หรือกระโดดสูง (Light zombie) หรือกระแทกพื้น (Heavy zombie) *ในเวลากลางคืน ซอมบี้จะฟื้นฟูพลังชีวิตได้เร็วหรือช้า ขึ้นอยู่กับซอมบี้ที่ใช้ *ในถึงกลางคืนซอมบี้บางตัว จะถูกเลือกให้เป็น Night Stalker กี่ตัวขึ้นอยู่กับผู้เล่นในห้อง *ในเวลากลางคืน ซอมบี้จะไม่ตาย และ HP จะลดลงสูงสุดเหลือ 1 เท่านั้น นอกจากนี้ ความต้านทาน knockback จะลดลงอย่างมากเมื่อถูกถีบบินออกไป ขณะกำลัง stun อย่างไรก็ตาม ถ้าซอมบี้อยู่ในพื้นที่ที่ไม่สามารถยืนได้ เช่น ท่อ สามารถถูกฆ่าได้เหมือนตอนกลางวัน แต่ไม่ตายสนิท ยังเกิดใหม่เหมือนเดิม ถึงแม้จะใช้ Concentrated Fire Darkcity screenshot16.png|สกิลกระโดดสูง Darkcity screenshot15.png|สกิลใต่กำแพง Darkcity_screenshot10_v2.png|สกิลใต่กำแพง มองจากอีกมุม Darkcity screenshot14.png|สกิล Double Jump Darkcity_screenshot12_v2.png|Heavy Zombie กำลัง stun Darkcity_screenshot11_v2.png|ซอมบี้ HP ต่ำ Darkcity_screenshot9_v2.png|สกิลวิ่งไว Darkcity_screenshot8_v2.png|หน้าจอเลือกซอมบี้ สกิลเพิ่มเติม มนุษย์ *Concentrated Fire *ถีบ Regular zombie *ความสามารถ: วิ่งไว เพิ่มความคล่องตัวแต่ลดการป้องกัน (ใช้อย่างน้อย 4% ของ gauge meter) *ฟื้นฟูพลังชีวิต (กลางวัน/กลางคืน): 20/50HP ต่อวินาที *ความสามารถพิเศษ: ใต่กำแพง (gauge meter จะลดลง 10% ต่อวินาที) Light zombie *ความสามารถ: ล่องหน ผู้ใช้จะล่องหนพร้อมกับความคล่องตัวจะเพิ่มขึ้น (ใช้อย่างน้อย 10% ของ gauge meter) *ฟื้นฟูพลังชีวิต (กลางวัน/กลางคืน): 10/30HP ต่อวินาที *ความสามารถ: กระโดดสูงและไกล (ใช้อย่างน้อย 60% ของ gauge meter ต่อครั้ง) Heavy zombie *ความสามารถ: การทนทาน เพิ่มความต้านทาน knockback และลดตวามเสียหายจากมนุษย์ (ใช้อย่างน้อย 4% ของ gauge meter) *ฟื้นฟูพลังชีวิต (กลางวัน/กลางคืน): 30/60HP ต่อวินาที *ความสามารถ: กระแทกพื้น ทำให้สั่นสะทือนรบกวนการยิงของมนุษย์ และลดความคล่องตัวของมนุษย์ (ใช้อย่างน้อย 25% ของ gauge meter ต่อครั้ง) Night Stalker *ความสามารถ: วิ่งไว + ทนทาน *ฟื้นฟูพลังชีวิต (กลางวัน/กลางคืน): 90HP ต่อวินาที *ความสามารถ: กระโดดสูง และพุ่งไปข้างหน้าอย่างต่อเนื่องกลางอากาศ โดยการคลิกขวา (ใช้อย่างน้อย 20% ของ gauge meter ต่อครั้ง) Spin Diver *การกลิ้ง: สามารถกลิ้งเพื่อเพิ่มความเร็ว คล้ายกับสกิลของ Yeti สามารถใช้งานได้โดยการกด W รัวๆ 2 ครั้ง *การตะคุรบ: กระโดดไปข้างหน้าเพื่อจับมนุษย์ สามารถใช้งานได้โดยการคลิกขวา ใช้ gauge meter ในการใช้สกิล ตารางสกิลทั่วไป วิเคราะห์ พลังชีวิตซอมบี้ และ พลังเกราะ *พลังชีวิตซอมบี้ตัวแรก = (จำนวนผู้เล่นทั้งหมด/จำนวนซอมบี้ตัวแรกทั้งหมด) x 1000 ตัวอย่าง: ในห้องมีผู้เล่น 32 คน และมีซอมบี้ตัวแรก 3 ตัว ซอมบี้ตัวแรกจะมีพลังชีวิต 10000HP *เกราะของซอมบี้ตัวแรก = จำนวนผู้เล่นทั้งหมด x 100 ตัวอย่าง: ในห้องมีผู้เล่น 32 คน และมีซอมบี้ตัวแรก 3 ตัว ซอมบี้ตัวแรกจะมีเกราะ 1000AP *พลังชีวิตและเกราะของคนที่ถูกแพร่เชื้อเป็นซอมบี้ = พลังชีวิตและเกราะซอมบี้ที่แพร่เชื้อใส่เรา/2 ตัวอย่าง: ถ้าพลังชีวิต/เกราะซอมบี้ที่แพร่เชื้อใส่เรา คือ 5000/1000 พลังชีวิต/เกราะของคุณ คือ 2500/500 *พลังชีวิต/เกราะ ของซอมบี้ที่น้อยที่สุด = 1000/100 *พลังชีวิต/เกราะ ของซอมบี้ที่มากที่สุด = 10000/1000 *เมื่อถึงกลางคืน พลังชีวิตของซอมบี้แต่ละตัว จะเพิ่มขึ้น 20% ตัวอย่าง: ถ้ามีพลังชีวิต 2000HP เมื่อถึงกลางคืน จะเพิ่มเป็น 2400HP *เมื่อซอมบี้เกิด หลังจากตาย พลังชีวิตของซอมบี้ จะไม่ลดลงเหมือนโหมดที่ผ่านมา แต่เกราะของซอมบี้จะเหลือ 0 และ gauge meter เป็น 50% บทสนทนา มนุษย์= เชื่อไวรัสแพร่กระจาย: *''"มีคนนึงกำลังติดเชื้อไวรัส! อย่าไว้ใจใครทั้งนั้น!!"'' *''"มีการตอบสนองจากการติดเชื้อ! ระวังตัวด้วย!"'' *''"ดูเหมือนว่าบางคนติดเชื้อเรียบร้อยแล้ว เตรียมตัวสำหรับการต่อสู้!"'' เมื่อเริ่มรอบ: *''"ซอมบี้จะตายด้วย concentrating fire เท่านั้น (ปุ่มเลข 6)"'' *''"นั่นมันซอมบี้! พวกเราจะกลายเป็นซอมบี้ ถ้ามันโจมตีพวกเรา!!"'' *''"คุณสามารถถีบซอมบี้กระเด็นออกไปด้วยเท้าของคุณ! (ปุ่มเลข 5)"'' เริ่มกลางคืน: *''"มันเริ่มจะมืดแล้ว.. ประหยัดกระสุนเพื่อเอาชีวิตรอด!"'' *''"กลางคืนกำลังมาแล้ว! เราต้องช่วยเหลือซึ่งกันและกัน!!"'' *''"ซอมบี้ไม่มีทางตายในตอนกลางคืน!!!"'' รุ่งสาง: *''"ฉันจะให้กระสุนนาย! ทำลายล้างพวกซอมบี้ซะ!!"'' *''"นี่เป็นโอกาส พวกซอมบี้กำลังจะอ่อนแอ!!"'' *''"ตอนเช้ามาถึงแล้ว! ฉันจะให้กระสุนและระเบิดกับนาย!"'' |-| ซอมบี้= เชื่อไวรัสแพร่กระจาย: *''"ฉันคือ... คนที่ติดเชื้อ.. โจมตี.. พวกมนุษย์!"'' *''"ซอมบี้... พวกเรามีความสามารถพิเศษ (W+W)"'' *''"พวกมนุษย์คือ.. ศัตรูของพวกเรา.. ซอมบี้จะไม่มีทาง.. ตาย!.."'' เริ่มกลางคืน: *''"พวกเราจะแข็งแกร่งขึ้น.. เมื่อความมืดมิดมาหาเรา..."'' *''"อ่าาาาาาา.. ฉันสัมผัสได้ถึงความแข็งแกร่งกว่าแต่ก่อน เนื่องจากความมืดมิด!"'' *''"ซอมบี้จะฟื้นฟูพลังชีวิตอย่างรวดเร็วในตอนกลางคืน.."'' รุ่งสาง: *''"อ่า.. ดวงอาทิตย์กำลังขึ้น.. ร่างกายของฉันอ่อนแอลงกว่าแต่ก่อน.."'' *''"อ่าา.. มันกำลังจะเช้าแล้ว.. พวกเราต้องเร่งแล้ว.."'' *''"อ่าาา.. มันสว่างแล้ว.. อย่าเพิ่งยอมแพ้นะ.."'' |-| วันที่เพิ่มเข้ามา *เกาหลีไต้: 9 มกราคม 2014 *ไต้หวัน/ฮ่องกง: 14 มกราคม 2014 *จีน/ญี่ปุ่น: 15 มกราคม 2014 *สิงคโปร์/มาเลเซีย: 3 มิถุนายน 2014 *อินโดนีเซีย: 6 สิงหาคม 2014 *CSN:Z: 28 มิถุนายน 2015 *เวียดนาม: 20 สิงหาคม 2015 เคล็ดลับ *ซอมบี้สามารถถูกฆ่าให้ตายสนิทด้วยสกิล Concentrated Fire เท่านั้น *เกจพลังจะสะสมไปเรื่อยๆ เมื่อเวลาผ่านไป *อาวุธที่เป็นประโยชน์ จะวางอยู่ตามจุดต่างๆ ของแผนที่ *Flashbang, HE Grenade และ Smoke Grenade จะมีเอฟเฟคพิเศษต่อซอมบี้ *โบนัส EXP/Point ขึ้นอยู่กับความเสียหายที่สร้างให้กับซอมบี้ *ใช้การถีบ เพื่อปกป้องตัวเองยามฉุกเฉิน Special Mission แผนที่สำหรับโหมดนี้ แกลเลอรี่ Zombie4Teaser.png|Zombie 4: Darkness Teaser 1380503 617022421682830 1205713155 n.jpg|ไต้หวัน/ฮ่องกง teaser zbdarkness logo.png|โลโก้ ZB4_china logo.jpg|โลโก้เวอร์ชั่นจีน Zb4warmup event_kp.jpg|โปสเตอร์กิจกรรมอุ่นเครื่องเกาหลี File:Z4_warmup_sgmy_poster.png|โปสเตอร์กิจกรรมอุ่นเครื่องสิงคโปร์/มาเลเซีย File:Z4_warmup_event_indonesia_poster.png|โปสเตอร์กิจกรรมอุ่นเครื่องอินโดนีเซีย Zombie4 supplybox.png|Zombie 4: Darkness Supply Box zb4poster.jpg|Promotional art File:Zombie4_poster_kr.png|โปสเตอร์เกาหลี event_zb darkness.jpg|โปสเตอร์กิจกรรมเกาหลี ZB4_china poster.jpg|โปสเตอร์จีน Zombie4_poster_jpn.png|โปสเตอร์ญี่ปุ่น File:Zombie4_singaporemalaysia_poster.png|โปสเตอร์สิงคโปร์/มาเลเซีย File:Z4_indonesia_poster.png|โปสเตอร์อินโดนีเซีย Zombie_darkness.png|โปสเตอร์ CSN:Z ImgBg_headv2.jpg|โปสเตอร์เวียดนาม Zombie4_LargeWallpaper.png|โปสเตอร์ความละเอียดสูง คมชัด Zb4_pro.jpg|โปรเจค Zombie 4 โปสเตอร์ เพลงเวลากลางคืน ชื่อ "Good Night" เพลงเริ่มต้น Human win! Zombie win! เสียงมนุษย์ผู้ชายติดเชื้อ เสียงมนุษย์ผู้หญิงติดเชื้อ เสียง เกาหลีใต้= "Another zombie is coming! (ซอมบี้อีกตัวกำลังมา!)" เช่นเดียวกัน" "I am back! (ฉันกลับมาแล้ว!)" |-| ไต้หวัน/ฮ่องกง= "他們又來了! (พวกเขามาอีกแล้ว!)" "我們是他們的奴隸! (พวกเราตกเป็นทาสของพวกมัน!)" "他們回來了! (พวกมันกลับมาแล้ว!)" |-| ญี่ปุ่น= "奴らが復活する (พวกเรากำลังคืนชีพ!)" "また奴らがやってくる (พวกเรากำลังมา!)" "我々は奴らのしもべだ (พวกเราตกเป็นทาสของพวกมัน!)" |-| CSN:Z= "The zombies will return! (พวกซอมบี้จะกลับมา!)" "The zombies will be back! (พวกซอมบี้จะกลับมา!)" "We have been enslaved by the zombies! (พวกเราตกเป็นทาสของซอมบี้!)" วีดีโอ ก่อนเปิดตัว thumb|left|425 px thumb|left|425 px thumb|left|425 px การเล่น thumb|left|425 px thumb|left|425 px โปรเจค Zombie 4 วีดีโอเหล่านี้ เป็นละครตลกเรื่องสั้นโปรโมทโหมด Zombie 4: Darkness จากเกาหลี thumb|left|425 px thumb|left|425 px thumb|left|425 px thumb|left|425 px thumb|left|425 px thumb|left|425 px thumb|left|425 px เพิ่มเติม *ไต้หวัน/ฮ่องกง ได้มี Trailer แนะนำ ก่อนที่เกาหลีจะออกมาประกาศอย่างเป็นทางการเสียอีก *เนื่อเรื่องจะไม่เชื่อมต่อกับโหมดซอมบี้ที่ผ่านมา *Trailer คล้ายกับ Left 4 Dead เป็นเกมแนว coop โดย Turtle Rock Studios และ Valve Corporation อย่างไรก็ตาม ระบบการเล่นค่อนข้างแตกต่างเลยทีเดียว *เป็นโหมดแรกใน Counter-Strike Online ที่มีสกิลถีบ (สำหรับมนุษย์) และสกิลปีนกำแพง (สำหรับซอมบี้) *เสียงพูดถูกเปลี่ยนโดยเฉพาะภาษาเกาหลีและจีน ส่วนญี่ปุ่นใช้เสียงจากโหมดซอมบี้เก่าที่ปรับแต่งนิดหน่อย ในขณะที่สิงคโปร์/มาเลเซีย และอินโดนีเซียใช้ของเวอร์ชั่นเกาหลี สำหรับ Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies ใช้เสียงภาษาอังกฤษเดิมที่ถูกปรับปรุงโทนเสียงและเร็วกว่า *Osprey และเฮลิคอปเตอร์ลำอื่น ๆ สามารถเห็นบินอยู่ใน Dark City และ Shoreline ในเวลากลางวัน เพื่อส่งเสบียงให้มนุษย์ *เมื่อเริ่มกลางคืน เพลง "Good Night" จะเริ่มเล่น *มีตัวเลข HUD ใช้จากฟอนต์ของ Half-Life *ในตอนแรก ผู้เล่นสามารถหยิบอาวุธ Expert หรือ Master Edition ของบางอาวุธ ถ้าคนหยิบมีเวอร์ชั่นนั้น ๆ ตอนนี้ถูกลบออกไป *ก่อนหน้านี้ ผู้เล่นซอมบี้บางคน สามารถถูกสุ่มเป็น Night Stalker ในตอนกลางคืน (ขึ้นอยู่กับจำนวนคนในห้อง) เมื่อเซ็ต Shadow Conqueror วางจำหน่าย ซอมบี้ตัวนี้สามารถถูกเลือกโดยตรง โดยผู้เล่น *แม้ว่าจะเป็นเวลากลางวัน แต่แทกเจอร์ ภาพท้องฟ้า ยังคงแสดงเป็นตอนกลางคืน ลิงก์จากภายนอก *Tour simulation (เกาหลี) *จีน teaser *โปรเจค Zombie 4 หมวดหมู่:โหมด หมวดหมู่:โหมดซอมบี้